


Reptilian Love

by Ziggy_1010



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Basilisk - Freeform, Dark Magic, Dragonspeak, F/M, Hogwarts, Manipulative Tom Riddle, Parseltongue, Possessive Tom Riddle, Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Purebloods (Harry Potter), Riddle at Hogwarts Era, Slytherin, Slytherin Pride, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 09:18:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziggy_1010/pseuds/Ziggy_1010
Summary: Nyx Metaxas is a pureblood witch from the Metaxas family, who live in Greece. After her family was murdered in a fire and being the only one to make it out alive, she has to find answers. Enrolling in Hogwarts, Nyx has to keep a low profile while looking for answers and hiding her pet dragon nearby. However, everything gets much harder when the Headboy, Tom Riddle, finds you suspicious. To make matters worse, when you challenge him every step of the way when you both are in the same house. Will Nyx be able to uncover the truth or will she become trapped in the vipers' den?





	1. Prologue

A tremble caused her tiny frame to shiver in fear as goosebumps formed on her flesh. Violet eyes widen in shock as a bright light suddenly flashed across the sky. Holding up her hands to shield her eyes, she heard her friends shouting for everyone to duck, but she was to slow. Caesar’s voice shouted, but his words quickly faded as the light consumed the whole area. The girl didn’t make a single sound as she became blinded by the light. Suddenly feeling another body grabbing her, she was thrust into the ground which caused her to grunt. Trembling in fear, she felt sick to her stomach as her heart raced inside her chest. The student’s flesh felt like it was melting off and she wiggled in pain. She could feel the person protecting her, also squirm in pain until it slowly faded away. Blinking slowly, her ears were ringing loudly and she couldn’t even hear a single sound, only the ringing. Her vision was blurry and black, slowly filling with colors.

Holding a hand against her temple, the pureblood witch groaned in pain as she glanced around her. Agathe was right on top of the girl, and she looked like she was just coming too as well. Smiling softly, at her best friend, she stuttered out, “Th-thank y-you Agathe.” Em’s voice filled the air, as he seemed to be shouting at someone. Snapping her head towards the wall where windows were supposed to be, she was surprised to see the manor’s backyard and a person.  All the color slowly vanished from her face, as she realized who the man was. Nyx began to tremble violently, as the brunette turned to face her. Caesar rushed over to her side since the girl was the only one still on the floor. Agathe, Em, and Doris glared at the stranger, while Caesar was checking on the scared girl. The half-blood wizard screamed at the top of his lungs, “How did you find us!?” The boy stared at the group emotionlessly as he sighed with disappointment. His voice was cold and full of venom as he spat out, “I came to reclaim what is mine. I didn’t come here to waste my time on you mudbloods.” The man glared as he folded his arms across his chest. Em retorted back, but the witch didn’t hear what he said.

Nyx was still on the ground coughing, curling herself tighter into a ball. Tears streamed down her face a she felt it. The tiny girl tried to breathe, tried to keep the colors from swimming in front of her eyes, tried to ignore the painful feeling in her chest that felt like a boa constrictor wrapped around her heart. The girl refused to look back up at the scene unfolding, she had to focus on breathing. Seconds passed and she realized she couldn’t. She tried. It was like her lungs didn’t know how to work. Her mouth was trying to inhale but it was all dry.  She tried to scream and it came out like a choked noise. The platinum blonde gasped for breaths like a newborn while her fingers desperately reached out for something to cling to. 

Her teary wet eyes looked up as she reached out for something to hold onto for comfort. The closest thing she grabbed was Caesar’s legs as she looked up, meeting his eyes. Hiccups and sobs attacked Metaxas’s shoulders as she gripped the other trying to feel safe. A small whine left the back of her throat as her eyes became glossy with the tears streaming down her face. The room shook once more as everyone else sprung into action attacking the intruder, leaving the two alone. The taller boy chewed his bottom lip as he glanced at the panicking girl then towards everyone else. He knew he needed to join the fight, but he couldn’t leave Nyx as the mess she was. The pureblood witch was freaking out because she knew who the other was. He was the man who tortured her for information, used her for his potions, and he almost killed her. Growling, Caesar gripped the girl’s shoulders as he forced her to look at him. “Nyx, look at me!” Teary lavender hues blinked slowly as she tried to calm down as she looked at her crush. Her face flushed with embarrassment as he continued to speak. “You need to pull herself together! We will protect you from him and keep you safe. But first, I need you to calm down, please!” 

The female’s breathing calmed down slowly as she listened to the man’s words of encouragement. His voice was shaky, full of rage, fear, and sadness, but it was him calling her by her first name was helping her control her breathing once more. The girl’s grip on the other’s leg loosens as she slowly pushed herself up from the ground gripping her shirt’s chest area. Her hair slowly fell across her face as she leaned against the wall. “Are you alright now?” Seconds past as she slowly started to respond back. “Y-yes.” Caesar smirked, as he boomed happily, “Good, now I’m going to go help them. You go run and hide!” Em flew back into the room with a loud crash as he landed close to the pair. Snarling in rage, his head whipped around to come across Nyx holding onto Caesar. Growling angrily, he said, “Hey Caesar, stop yer flirting and help us out! You better get yer pureblood witch to safety before he breaks through our wards!” A heavy sigh left the witch’s lips, causing her to look at the ground, groaning in discomfort from her friend’s words, but he was right. “I-I’m fine n-now.” Em huffed with pride as he pushed himself back up. “Good, but you need to leave quickly before the bástardos gets you.”

Rolling her eyes, the woman pushed herself up from the wall as her, Em, and Caesar walked out onto the battlefield. At first, it had been a rush of exhilaration, speeding between spells and curses, multiple attacks, and everyone’s hearts pounding with the rushing speed, hearts pounding with the anticipation of facing the man they thought they had finally gotten away from. Doris was creating barriers, to help protect her friends from the attacker’s dark spells, as Agathe cast an Incarcerous spell to make sure the man couldn’t move.  Em was casting spells at the man, but nothing seemed to work. The young male just cast spells at lighting fast pace from nonverbal spells to verbal spells. Launching a blue spell, it caused a big explosion at the group. Nyx just stood in the wreck, watching and trying to think and watch as the battle played out. Caesar joined the fight and was landing blows on the man. Holding a hand against her forehead to watch, she was thinking. She knew he wouldn’t go down this easily, but something didn’t seem right.

Her stomach was uneasy, upsetting nervousness as more blows and explosions filled the air. She felt her gut roil uncomfortably beneath her, and her heart pounded less from excitement and more from anticipatory fear. It wasn’t so easy to steel herself now that bloody images of her being tortured were flashing back into her mind. The pureblood could still feel the thick blood of her wounds on her fingertips, even though she had not escaped the man not that long ago. But she could still feel it, and she could hear voices telling her to run. Shaking back those thoughts, she finally took in a deep breath before rushing into the fight.

Agathe was doing an amazing job at restraining the dark-haired teenager, while Em, Doris, and Caesar attacked, but the Slytherin snapped out of the robe. The forced caused everyone to roll back and land roughly towards the ground. Nyx pulled out her wand casting spells to try and catch her falling _‘friends’_ and cushion their fall. Hissing from the strain her body, her eyes widened. The Greek Muggleborn witch’s spell was reflected back. “Agathe!” The pale skinned girl quickly cast a shield as another blinding light was activated. The light was bigger than before. Caesar snarled as he quickly rushed the intruder. He screamed as he came rushing at him. Riddle laughed as he spoke, “Do you really think your dirty blood stands a chance Against me?! Crucio!” The muggleborn wizard only had half a second to glance up before the world became an explosion of red light!

Something flashed before him – something red. And then Caesar was frozen – completely – until he fell to the ground – the entirety of his vision, shapes – his body started to thrash like a fish out of water– his screams filled the air – he could not blink – eyes searing despite the pain – he could feel only pain – only the pressure – pressure building and building around him, pressing against all of him, every inch of him, his thighs and his legs thrashed on the dirt– solid, everything, solid – and there was no movement, no anything – not a twitch of an eyelid – not a fingertip – he floated in pain – floated in numbing pressure – and suspended in nothingness, alone with his mind as he was tortured – fright of entrapment built – built up and up – so that his body sought to gasp for breath – but there could be no breath – no breath at all – impossible pressure squeezing his nostrils tight shut – air pressure building at the bridge of his nose, his head – pressure inside and out – his lungs, similarly constricted – the growing sting of increasingly strained lungs – tightening, tightening, tightening – a diaphragm attempting to spasm, to seizure, from the pain of it all – the pressure, the demand for air – but frozen solid, even that failed – agitated lungs convulsing inside the trapped encasements of an unmoving body, unmoving sides – thoughts slowing – body collapsing in on itself – vision flaking, though burning eyes still cannot close – lungs seizing – everything burning – spasming – could not breathe – could not escape – fully helpless – blotches of blackness overcoming vision – blackness swarming – pain – sightless – fear – terror – pressure – agony – lungs – could not breathe – could not think – could not…Glowing blue. 

Painful brightness.  A banshee screech. Everything… stopping. The hellish prison exploded. Caesar gasped. His eyes stared around, dazed, trying to take in what had happened. Lord Voldemort cast an unforgivable curse at him. That’s why he hadn’t been able to think or breathe. Only wiggle in pain. Yet his foggy mind, still void of oxygen, grappled confusedly with one question: how was he still alive? How did he break free? 

Nyx was roaring near on the ground, enraged as she started to cast curses and hexes at the taller man. Her emotions became unstable as soon as she saw her crush endangered. Em tried to move to save Caesar, but he was to slow. He was being tortured like she was before. This caused the girl to finally snapped and she screamed. Letting her instincts go crazy, she started to cast dark spells as her magic crackled in the air around her like thunder. 

“What…” Caesar was still gasping for breath, and could barely keep up with what was happening. At once he realized Em and Doris had rushed up to his side and was looking at him concernedly. “Wha-what happened?” The two friends glanced at the boy and their faces were twisted with concern. The girl put in her thoughts, “ It looked as if she snapped when she saw the person she _‘loves’_ endangered. I mean, I can’t believe he was able to find us. Caesar, we need to leave before the memory charms on her wears off.” Nodding his head, the greek boy grunted as he pushed himself up. “Yes because I’m not sure how long we could keep that blonde haired pureblood prat under our control.”

Hissing in Drakontongue,’ **YOU BASTARD** !’ There was a crack in the air, and instantly, water began to take on a life of its own, bending and warping to its master’s will. The wave of liquid wrapped around Riddle in a tight, cold grip. Confident that she had the man right where she wanted him, the pureblood let out an angry chuckle from between her clenched teeth. Tom’s dark eyes widened with shock and a hint of red flicked for a brief moment. As the four other bodies ran away, their hold on him was weakening. The boy screamed in pain; his body felt like it was being crushed by the water. He wiggled trying to free himself from the heated liquid, as she created knives floating in the air. Riddle finally was able to break free of the water and quickly cast a spell to try and immobilize the platinum blonde. She lunges forward, swinging her wand, forgetting all the forms, all the grace, and poise she learned through techniques, and just attacking with brutality, trying to kill him. The knives launched at the tall Slytherin as her bloodlust clouded her aura making the air thicker. Tom parries her strikes effortlessly, dodging her next strike and putting her on the back foot with a particularly hard counterstrike, a savage downswing that nearly makes her lose her traction and almost causing her to drop her wand. She shouts and spins out of reach, as she drops her offensive spell and creates a shield until she regains her balance before going on the offensive once more. Nyx recentres herself and attacks again, the clash of green light against blue light creating an inferno between them, a flurry of sparks flying from their dark spells locked.

She pushes against his counterattack with all her strength, until they’re face to face, a brutal reminder of their first battle. His eyes are fixed on hers, fierce and black and aglow with the light of his spell. The girl pushes closer, glaring at him through the interlocked beams. “Why are you here?! I just wanted to be left alone!” His eyes narrow as tears streamed down her face. “Nyx, you are under their influence! They messed with your mind and I came to get you back!” “Oh, yeah?” The girl challenges and she wrench her wand, twisting to the right and sent a slashing hex ineffectually at Riddle’s hand. “What do you kno-” The man rolled his eyes as he twirled his wand, blocking her spell with ease. “Calm down you infuriating witch,” he snarled. The girl lets out a bark of surprised laughter as she recast the same slashing hexes once more crashing into his shield, knocking him back a couple of centimeters.  “You used me. You tortured me!” She growled as she dodged a strike from him. “But that’s not the worse thing you have done to me.” “Calm down. You were always a little spitfire.” The man retorts with a smile, whirling to the left as she jabs at him with the tip of her wand.

She shifts her hands as she slashes again at him, just out of reach. “YOU-”’ The pureblood attacked him with a flurry of curses and spells, haphazard and too-strong, and he deflects every one. She falls back, panting. Nyx stares at him, her chest heaving. She bites her lip, her thoughts swirling chaotically. She tilts her face up to his and struck him in his leg, but he stood his ground. “Finish it! Kill me!” Her voice was broken into sobs as the woman cried. Under her _‘friends’_ influence, she was just a scared little girl and this man scared her. Cupping her cheek gently, the male student leaned in closer as he knelt before her. Keeping his eye contact with her, he held his wand to her forehead as he silently whispered, “Legilimency.” The girl relaxed as she let the emotions flood her mind and she let out a soft whimper before her world went black.


	2. Chapter 1

Thanatos moved upon the ground slowly, inching closer to the herd of sheep that took off running in an effort to get beyond his reach. However, rather than burn the animals and take many at once, he speared his head forward and snatched one up between his jaws, sword-like teeth piercing wool and flesh easily. Fire erupted from his throat, burning away the excessive amounts of fur that covered the sheep’s body. With that, he tossed his head back, releasing the animal so it could slip into his mouth completely and fall down his throat. He swallowed, then lifted his head and turned it, looking toward one of the castle windows from which he heard her voice come forth.    
  
It was distinctive and piqued the dragon’s curiosity why she was calling him, thus he began advancing on the fortress as if forgetting about the sheep entirely. A blonde haired woman walked out carrying bags and books as she called for the creature once more. A happy smile was spread out on her face as she watches him make his way towards her. Wings effortlessly walked the dragon’s massive bulk forward, his body swaying leisurely from side to side with each step that he took. Eventually, he was upon the castle, and while he was ungodly huge, the window was up high, though certainly not beyond his reach. Slowly, he lifted himself, head rising and neck loosely stretching upward until his head was level with the balcony and Nyx that stood upon it.    
  
His head tilted a little, smoldering eyes blinking once, then twice. A deep rumbling sound resonated within his chest and inched up his throat, eliciting from parting jaws in the form of a series of slow, drawling clicks, rolling into a steady chitter. It was obvious that he was observing her, feeding his curiosity in a series of ways, one being that he leaned in and nearly pushed his muzzle against her entire form, only to stop a few feet away so he could deeply inhale her scent. The pureblood witch chuckled playfully as she placed one hand on his snout feeling the heated scales underneath her touch. Humming in thought as she slowly circled her hand across the scales to soothe her companion as he gently pulled away from her.  She made plans for a while now for their next move and it was finally time. The girl had everything she needed, her books, some money, her luggage, and her documents that allowed her to enter the school. Withdrawing her hand the tiny human made her journey up his scales as she started to climb upon his back. The Hungarian Horntail was thrilled to have the woman started to climb upon his enormous mass. He was intelligent enough to know that it meant they would be flying off now and leaving the cold country they were hiding in up in the mountains. He exhaled a hot breath against her clothed form, eyes closing as his body adjusting to closer to the stone baloney she stood on. His head staying up so she could continue to hold him. A loud purr even began to resonate from deep within his barrel-like chest, the sound crawling up his throat and the vibrations transferring into the witch’s form as she finally settled down upon his back. Leaning forward the human hissed softly speaking in Drakontongue for the dragon to fly. The human was cursed from a book she read many years ago that gave her a skill that is similar to Prasaltongue, but it applies to dragons instead of snakes.   
  
Once she was upon his back and seemed to be settled into place after giving him the command, Thanatos began to move. His body was massive, so it took momentum or a ‘launch pad’ of sorts for him to take off from anymore, or else he was bound to the ground once he landed. The dragon knew he could use the old abandoned castle which he could leap from and use to take to the skies, and that was exactly what he intended to do. The beast shook his head and neck from side to side as he continued his advance, wings acting like front legs to carry his heavy torso, while his strong legs followed suit and imprinted deep footprints alongside the gouges that talon-tipped wings left behind. Without much time passing, he was where he needed to be, and upon arriving, the sails along his neck stood and he lept without warning or delay. Wings opened and he was suddenly in the air, and with only a few powerful downward thrusts of his wings, he was climbing towards the clouds, leaving nothing but his shadow beneath them as they made their way to their next destination.   
  
Half a day passed for the traveling pair as they flew over oceans and mountains with the weather changing like crazy. By the time they made it to England and landed just outside of Hogwarts it was pouring down. Nyx was soaked to the bone as she shivered from her temperature dropping quickly. Sliding carefully from Thanatos, she glanced up at him smiling happily as he seemed to be irritated by the water. Pulling her wand from her leg hustler, she mumbled softly, “Reducio.” as she moved her wand making a V in the air. The dragon huffed as he started to shrink down to the size of a housecat. Glancing back at the dark forest that was close to where she landed, she chirped commands at him to hide in the forest. As the small creature quickly disappeared into the darkness, the blonde turned running towards the castle in a hurry to get out of the rain.

  
It was quite the storm it seemed, seeing how even he could barely see out of the towering windows in the library. Rain splattered mercilessly against the clear panes, blurring everything until only the white blob that was the moon could be seen. The wind too - it was loud. So much that even the male perfect couldn’t tolerate the howling, and the way it brutally beat at the windows along with the rain, this was quite the violent stir-up. Well, that didn’t concern him. Not in the least bit. Walking away from the windows, he returned to where he had been previously sitting on a sizeable stuffed couch of humble comfort. An elegant table lamp stood right beside where he sat, the low glare illuminating the area just enough where he could pick up a novel and read in peace. However, for some odd reason, he couldn’t sit still, unable to immerse himself in literature as he usually would. Something was bothering him…something that he had thought was only a trick of the eye as he, just a few minutes ago, had been gazing out through the windows.   
  
Getting up once more, Dumbledore strode towards the windows once more, this time directing his gaze downwards. From his point of view and where the window faced, it showed the front grounds of the large castle where he stayed. Once again, he could barely make out anything thanks to the crude weather. However…however…he was sure that there was something standing before the front doors of the castle. There was absolutely no doubt about it, there was a dark silhouette standing on the marble steps. In a flash, he had left the window’s side and out of the library. Without so much as a word to the other teachers that he passed by, he quickly made his way to the grand front room that led outside. Not even pausing and taking the time to think about his actions, he had yanked the doors open, letting in strong gusts of wind and spatters of rain into the castle. His blue eyes were narrowed with apprehension as he gazed out, expecting to see some sort of menace lurking.   
  
He was wrong. The older man was shocked to see the figure of a girl standing, as she was soaked to the bone and her clothing as stuck to her skin like another layer. The Professor knew it was the girl that was coming as a transfer student, but she was scheduled to show up in the morning. Every teacher knew who this child was. She was the last heir of the Metaxas family, one of the last pureblood families in Greece. They were surprised to receive a letter from her a month ago requesting to come to Hogwarts and of course they accepted her. “Miss Metaxas…? What are you…doing here? We expected you to come in the morning, not at this early in the evening!”   
  
The forces of Nature were indeed powerful, yes, but he stood his ground without so much as a struggle in being pushed back. Nyx, on the other hand, she was trembling, using all her strength to stay standing and not being blown away or into the castle by force. There was a desperate look on her face, the way she wrapped her arms around herself, hair free and wet strands flying everywhere. She was quite the sorry sight. Thinking about what he should do, Dumbledore suddenly realized that the students that dwelled within the castle in the Great Hall had started to gather leaving their dinner. All of them were watching the blonde shiver in the rain, struggling to stay standing. Some of them tittered in amusement at the sight, others exchanging whispers while mutters were heard throughout.   
  
Without another thought, he seized the child by an arm and yanked her inside, slamming the door shut as soon as he did. With his hand still firmly gripping onto her wrist, he turned back to the students that stood to watch. A solemn look on his face, he then called out in a loud tone, “What are you all standing around for? Head back to the Grand Hall and finish your dinner.” Along with the wind and rain, it seemed that other bits and pieces of nature had swarmed in along with the hustle. Flecks of dirt and leaves now littered the ground and speckled on the column stand that stood in the center of the room, the centerpiece all but blown away from its place by the wind.   
  
Despite himself having received the full force of the storm, now quite damp and dirtied, he paid no mind to his own condition as he led the pureblood witch deeper into the castle. The students continued to stare for just a moment longer until other teachers came flocking them back into the doors, which then propelled them to turn away and quickly head back inside. With no more distraction or troubles, Dumbledore led the young witch further into the castle, not taking into consideration in speaking with her or thinking that she wouldn’t find this to her liking. Not a word was spoken and they had passed many spare rooms the castle possessed, and all kept in a clean condition by the small army of house elves they had formed to clean the estate daily. Until they stopped in front of Dippet’s office. Sighing softly, he released the girl from his grip and whispered the password. As the door open, he smiled at the blonde and nodded for her to go inside. Closing the door behind her, the Headmaster made sure it was locked before turning back to glance up at the soaking wet girl inside of his office. Armando’s solemn look had melted away into an impassive expression as he gazed at her, expecting some sort of explanation from her why she was here so early. Noticing how she was still shivering from the rain and the cold, being absolutely drenched while she had been standing outside, the older man simply gave a sigh of exasperation before casting a drying spell on her that cleaned her up. Nyx smirked happily as she was finally warm now and wasn’t cold anymore until she heard a voice speaking to her.   
  
“Now, my dear child. Why did you come so early? What were you doing outside when you know very well there was a storm? There was no reason for you to be outside in this kind of weather, and now there’s no doubt you’ll have a fever tomorrow because of this stunt you pulled. What do you have to say about yourself, Miss Metaxas?” The reason she came so early even though she knew there would be a storm was she could hide her dragon a lot easier in this weather and no one would see him land outside if it was storming instead of sunshine. She gave the Headmaster a smile chirping happily, “I just couldn’t wait to come and start classes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Caesar, Agatha, Em, and Doris are a group of OC's that will come into play in future chapters. However, this is taking place in the future where Nyx lost all her memories, so Tom is casting a spell to go into her mind to bring all of them back.
> 
> bástardos - Greek for bastard  
> Drakontongue- a curse from an ancient book that is similar to Parseltongue, but for dragons.


End file.
